Deltora
}} Deltora, previously known as The Land of Dragons, is an island inhabited by Dragons and seven tribes. Deltora is home to many different creatures and people. The island is divided into seven territories, each home to a gem, tribe and Dragon species. Currently, Deltora is ruled by Lief, the King of Deltora, from his Palace in Del, Deltora's capital. Deltora's form of government is a constitutional monarchy which was formed after the Battle for Deltora.Starting with King Adin, the monarchy has continued for hundreds of years. Before the seven tribes of Deltora were united, Malverlain, who had been banished from Deltora's neighbouring island, Dorne, attempted to take over the island . However, his plans were thwarted multiple times. History The Land of Dragons When the world was young, Deltora was known as the Land of Dragons. The land was one of the larger islands surrounded by fearsome beasts that dwelled within the deep blue. The people were terrorised by the sea monsters that ruled the seas and the dragons that were the masters of the sky. The people divided into seven tribes, kept to their own territory, warring often over the land's scare resources. To the north of the Land of Dragons was what the people believed was their own island's twin, and was named The Twin. No matter how often they tried to reach that island, none were ever seen again. Fire, Water, Death and Marriage For ages the sea remained unchanged, the people prisoners within their land. But none of them could see that deep below, blind, bloated monsters dug deep into the rock of the sea-bed. The tribe of the west, the Torans sensed that a big change was coming. Their leads scattered fortune-telling stones and the stones meaning fire, water, death and marriage fell together often, but they did not know what to make of it. The dragons too sensed that there was a change, they could feel the land quiver and smelled it in the air. One beautiful still morning, the dragons knew it was time. In a glittering mass, they took to the air. There were thousands of them, glimmering with all the colours of the rainbow. So many that they blocked out the sun. There was a low sound from the north and the people saw the sea turn white. The sea monsters whipped the water into foam as they desperately tried to escape, but it was too late. With a great roar, the seabed in the north split and fire belched upwards, boiling the sea. The air was thick with steam and the island quaked. New hills formed, great cracks formed and hills were destroyed. Pale, slimy, dead things fell from the sky like rain. The sound was frightful. Thinking their world had come to an end, the people fell to the ground with their hands covering their ears. Those who were left alive saw that the northern coast was gone. Instead, a great barrier of mountain and rock had formed into one peak; an unbroken line from east to west. Only the dragons, who flew high in the sky, saw what laid beyond the mountains. They saw that the space between the Land of Dragons and the island to the north, Pirra. disappear as the cracked seabed collapsed on itself. The two islands collided and were sealed together by the mountains that had formed. The two islands had become one, just as the Toran's fortune-telling stones had predicted. Battle for Deltora After Adin succeeded in uniting the tribes and forming the Belt of Deltora, the land was renamed 'Deltora' due to the order of the gems in the Belt of Deltora. From then on, Deltora has been ruled by heirs of Adin, living in the Palace of Del. Coronation of Adin Separation of gems Quest to find the gems Shadow Lord's defeat Quest to find the Pirran Pipe Awaking of dragons The Four Sisters Plague on Deltora Defeat of the Grey Tide Banishment of the Shadow Lord Landscape Deltora has a diverse landscape, differing from territory to territory. Barrier Mountains When Pirra joined with Deltora, it created the Barrier Mountains. The Barrier Mountains are a line of jagged mountains, going from the east all the way to the west of Deltora. The largest mountain of the Barrier Mountains is Dread Mountain. Rivers Three main rivers flow through Deltora: River Tor, River Broad and River Del. River Broad joins with River Tor at a place called Where Waters Meet. Eventually though, they all flow out to the sea. River Tor River Tor starts near Dread Mountain, flows through Emerald and Amethyst territories, before joining with River Broad and flowing out to sea. River Broad River Broad starts in the Barrier Mountains in Opal territory, flows through Lapis Lazuli territory and meets River Tor. River Del River Del starts in the Os-Mine Hills and flows down the west side of Del before flowing out into the sea. Roads There are many roads and paths in Deltora. They usually lead to main cities and towns and are sometimes dangerous due to bandits. The Coast Road Great North Road The Golden Way The Mountain Road The Opal Highway Rithmere Road Deltora Way Gems Topaz Ruby Opal Lapis Lazuli Emerald Amethyst Diamond Tribes Deltora is divided into seven tribes: Jalis, Dread Gnome, Mere, Del, Plains, Ralad and Toran. Jalis Dread Gnome Mere Del Plains Ralad Toran Diamond Territory Jaliad Valley of the Lost Isle of the Dead Blood Lily Island Emerald Territory Dread Mountain Dreaming Spring Lapis Lazuli Territory Rithmere The Shifting Sands Topaz Territory Del Os-Mine Hills First Wood (Forests of Silence) Southern Mid Wood (Forests of Silence) Opal Territory Hira/City of the Rats Noradz Happy Vale Tom's Shop Ruby Territory Raladin The Lake of Tears D'Or Dragon's Nest Broome Painted Plain Northern Mid Wood (Forests of Silence) Last/End Wood (Forests of Silence) Amethyst Territory Tora Where Waters Meet Maze of the Beast River Tor Bone Point Bone Point Lighthouse Flora Boolong Tree Coffin Tree Purple moss Lilies of Life Gripper Traveller's Weed Sweetplum Fauna Dragons Kin Wenn Wennbar Granous Royal Family Deltora has been ruled for centuries by the Royal Family. Starting from Adin, the first king, his descendants have ruled ever since. Trivia *Deltora is to the east of Dorne, separated by the Sea of Serpents. *To the west of Deltora lies an unknown island, home to a boy named Rowan. References See also *Dorne Category:Deltora Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Lands